


It Wasn't An Issue

by Etirdoyn (Nyodrite)



Series: The Affairs of Wizards [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (warning. Was manically tired when I wrote this so if it doesn't make much sense..), Aromantic Asexual Charlie Weasley, Aromantic Charlie Weasley, Asexual Character, Asexual Charlie Weasley, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Etirdoyn
Summary: No, it becomes an issue when Charlie doesn’t recognize theneedfor anything more then friends beyond family.When most of his year mates start talking about how cute the girls in their year were while Charlie is painstakingly creating a map of where dragon breeds would have lived a thousand years ago, long before reserves pushed them all into certain pockets of space.





	1. Chapter 1

_It wasn’t an issue,_ at least not at first - not until Bill brings someone home that is more then a friend.

_(No, it becomes an issue when Charlie doesn’t recognize the_ need _for anything more then friends beyond family._

_When most of his year mates start talking about how cute the girls in their year were while Charlie is painstakingly creating a map of where dragon breeds would have lived a thousand years ago, long before reserves pushed them all into certain pockets of space._

_When one of the boys in his year, one who never spoke up about girls either, comes to Charlie when he is alone and kisses him and the only thing Charlie can think of is how long does he have to stand there with the uneven stone of the castle’s walls digging uncomfortably into his back.)_

It’s an issue because, while his mum seems to understand that Charlie just doesn’t like girls like Bill does, Molly Weasley doesn’t quite connect it to the fact that _Charlie does not like **anyone** the way Bill likes girls._

It’s an issue because, for all that his mum seems to support his sexuality, Molly Weasley doesn’t quite realize that it’s not just kissing and sex he doesn’t care for but _romance_ also.

It’s an issue because, for all that his mum firmly believes that all anyone needs is _family_ , Molly Weasley - with her whirlwind romance and wedding - is a romantic at heart and cannot quite understand that Charlie doesn’t _need_ a romantic partner.

It’s an issue because his mum thinks he’s _lonely_ but, surrounded by his friends and getting news each week about his family while he’s off working at a job he _loves_ , Charlie has never been _happier_.


	2. A Name For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Charlie first figured it out, he didn't have a word for it.

When Charlie first figured it out, he didn't have a word for it.

All he knew was that he wasn't a _skirt chaser_ like the majority of his dorm mates, nor was he a _shirt lifter_ like they started whispering the third time he reframed from commenting when the topic of girls came up.

His friends, once they realized that he just didn't care about that kind of stuff, just rolled their shoulders and laughingly told him that it made sense - everyone knew that Charlie Weasley was too in love with dragons to care about messy _human_ relationships.

Which was, well, _fair_ but still didn't give him a name for it.

Charlie doesn't hear the terms asexual or aromantic until years after he graduates Hogwarts, when Hermione Granger comes to Romania to visit him for a week (because, as she had told him when she asked to visit, _"You're about to become my brother-in-law and I would really rather we know each other better."_ ) and she eventually asks, "Oh, so you're asexual and aromantic?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an ask on Tumblr for more ace!Charlie, so...*shrug*


End file.
